Strangers
by Ahmiri
Summary: TO BE EDITED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. The curse is broken, and Yuki is searching for his wife, Tohru, whom he hasn't seen in almost six years since her memories of him were erased. What happens when he finds her... along with a daughter he didn't know he had? AU
1. Smashed Vegetables

**My second work as OfAmethystEyes! To those of you already reading my other story (Sacrifice) it's wonderful to see you again. Because I have amazing skills and can totally see you through your computer screen. XD Right, on to business. This story's plotline is once again used a little bit often: Tohru has her memories erased. However, I hope you enjoy it all the same. I came up with this idea after stumbling over an old Martina McBride song, _Strangers_. I heard it once and knew that I was going to write a songfic. Please note that after a few chapters the song lyrics end and we have a plain-and-simple story. Kyo fans: Sorry, he isn't in this story. At all. Not because I wanted to exclude him, but because he really doesn't have a place. Please note: This story is AU and Yuki (and Kyo for that matter) never attended Kaibara High School, hence does not know Tohru until college and Tohru knows nothing of the Sohmas until meeting Yuki. **

**Okay. All cleared up now. I don't own Fruits Basket or characters and I make no profit from writing this. The story and characters belong to Natsuki Takaya and song rights go to Martina McBride.**

**Japanese will be translated once at the end of the chapter it's introduced in so as to lessen the list of words taking up space. Much like my ANs tend to do. **

Yuki walked with purpose and at the same without any clue where to go. His eyes scanned the area, while he twisted his wedding ring nervously around his finger. It had been almost six years since he'd seen his wife: Tohru. It was finally over, the curse was broken and he had to find her again.

She wouldn't remember him even after a year of being of being married and year together even before that. No, Akito had made sure of that. Yuki gritted his teeth and stopped walking, remembering the day Tohru had walked right past him without knowing who he was and how Hatori had apologized in such a broken voice for what he'd been forced to do.

Yuki sat down on a bench, trying to decide what he should do to find her. Tokyo was too big to just search every nook and cranny. He didn't even know if she was still in Tokyo at all. He had to find her, though. Every day for the past five years, ten months, two weeks, and four days his heart had been in constant turmoil and pain. However short, the time he'd had with Tohru had been the happiest of his life.

The sound of a child's crying disrupted his thoughts. The street was fairly empty but even those who were there didn't pay any mind to the small crying girl. "Mama!" she cried, spinning in circles looking before continuing to run. "Mama!"

Yuki stood up and went over to her, gently catching her arm and kneeling down at her level. "Shh… It's okay. Do you need to find someone? Are you lost?"

The girl's eyes were closed as she cried, but she nodded. "I can't find my mama!"

"Do you want some help?" Yuki brushed away her tears, wondering why he was committing himself to find another person when he was having so much trouble finding one.

The girl nodded and swiped her hands across her eyes. "Please?"

"What's your name? It'll be easier to find her if I know your name."

The girl sniffled. "Kyoko Honda."

Yuki froze. That was… "Honda? Your name is… What's your mother's name, Kyoko?"

"Tohru Honda," she said, looking at up at him. Yuki's heart beat hard and fast as he stared back into Kyoko's violet eyes.

OoOoO

Two strangers passing on the sidewalk

Barely brush each other's hands

He says, "I'm sorry"

She says, "Don't worry"

And that is how it all began

OoOoO

_Yuki was headed back to his apartment, homework from his college classes stowed in the messenger bag over his shoulder. He'd always liked school because it let him slightly out of the Sohma cage, but his mother had determined _everything_ about his college education, right down to the degree and where he would stay. He'd tried to say that he wanted to choose for himself but she hadn't listened to a word he'd said. Thanks to that, college had become something he detested. It was only one more thing that his mother controlled. _

_He hardly noticed the young woman walking towards him in the opposite direction carrying two large paper grocery bags. Eyes cast downwards; he didn't fully register her presence until he felt his hand knock against one grocery bag and heard a small cry of surprise as the contents went crashing to the ground. _

_Yuki quickly apologized and helped pick up what hadn't been destroyed in the fall. "Gomen nasai. I didn't see you." Yuki noticed some of the smashed and bruised vegetables. "Let me reimburse for what was ruined." _

_"Oh, don't worry about it!" the woman said, packing away her groceries with a smile. Yuki couldn't help but stare as she smiled. A smile was such a foreign thing to him it transfixed him._

_She continued, "I couldn't ask you to do that when it was my fault to begin with." Her dark brown hair fell straight and glossy around her face as she knelt on the sidewalk with Yuki, retrieving the last of the groceries. "Please, don't trouble yourself."_

_Yuki felt guilty and more than a little intrigued by her. Why was it that he wanted to get to know her? He shouldn't even think of things like that with the Sohma curse promising to ruin it. Before he could stop the words from escaping, he said, "If you won't let me pay you for what I damaged, maybe I could treat you to lunch?"_

_Yuki knew the minute he'd spoken that he shouldn't have spoken at all. It was too forward and assuming. He could feel blood rush into his face and tinge his cheeks. _

_The woman looked up in astonishment, clearly ready to politely decline. "I… I shouldn't… I have to get these home."_

_The idea of not seeing her again somehow hurt, even though he'd only known her for a few minutes. Without a word, he scooped up both of the bags. "We can drop these off and _then_ go to lunch." Yuki looked at her hopefully, trying not to seem desperate, but being fairly sure that he appeared that way anyway. "My name is Yuki Sohma. Hajimimashite."_

_"Eh?" She'd obviously misheard him._

_"My name," he said again. "It's Yuki Sohma."_

_"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda. Hajimimashite." She bowed, a blush rising in her cheeks. Yuki glanced at the bags, realizing it would be impossible to return the gesture without a repeat of disaster._

_"Honda-san, perhaps you could lead me to where you live?"_

_Tohru gave a small gasp. "Oh, hai. I forgot that you wouldn't—" She stopped and blushed at her own rambling before setting off as if leading an expedition. "This way, Sohma-kun!"_

_Yuki followed her, wanting just to be around her. She had a happiness that he'd never once been able to grasp for himself. He wanted to be able to smile like she did._

OoOoO

A few short days and nights together

And it's like they were meant to be

Lying there with her

He softly whispers,

"Just think what we were so recently"

…Strangers

OoOoO

_"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said excitedly, pulling on his hand. "It's almost time! The stars will be so bright tonight!"_

_Yuki smiled. He'd been smiling for the first time in a long time after meeting her. They'd exchanged numbers after that first time, and Yuki had found himself staring at it two days later, eventually dialing to ask her out on a proper date. _

_Here they were the following week, lying out under the sky with a sheet spread beneath them, watching the heavens slowly darken and the stars begin to brighten. Yuki wanted to embrace her more than anything, but he forced himself to hold back. She couldn't know what he was. If she did, she'd stay away from him._

_Akito had told him as much and there was no doubt in Yuki's mind that he was right. A rat was an ugly rodent that any normal human would only want to kill as quickly as possible. His life was already so worthless; he couldn't stand the thought of the one person who wanted to be near him leaving him behind. _

_He was his mother's tool, Akito's favorite toy, and to his brother he hadn't been existent until high school. Ayame still wasn't his favorite person to be around; there was only so much he could take of his brother's personality. In fact, the only good thing about college (up until he'd met Tohru, at least) had been the slight distance from his family._

_Yuki felt the cool breeze brush against his bangs, and he exhaled peacefully, closing his eyes. Tohru took his hand in her warm one. The warmth of her was amazing and couldn't believe that a person could be as warm and welcoming as she was. _

_"Yuki-kun?"_

_Yuki opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hai, Honda-san?"_

_"Ah, I just thought you'd fallen asleep." Tohru looked embarrassed. _

_To Yuki, it was adorable. "I came here to be with you, I won't be sleeping. Not when you're so nearby."_

_Tohru blushed, and covered her face with her free hand. They watched the stars in silence for a while, before Yuki voiced what had been running through his mind, "Honda-san, I can't believe that I didn't know you until recently."_

_Tohru sat up and Yuki did the same. "I'm so glad that you bumped into me that day, Yuki-kun. I really am! I've never wanted to be with someone in the same way that I want to be with you." Her face was comical in its utter seriousness. Nonetheless, it made him want to wrap her in his arms and never let go._

_All of his life, he'd been told how no one would ever want him, no one needed him, and how insignificant he was. Tohru was proving every single one of those things wrong one by one. His whole life was supposed to be spent in darkness, but he was finding light and beauty every moment he spent in Tohru's presence. _

_It was a feeling he couldn't describe. "Honda-san…" What he wanted to say to her was so simple, but he couldn't quite make himself speak. No, he wouldn't give in to fear; not this time. "Aishiteru, Honda-san."_

_Yuki had never seen her face such a dark color and he wondered if he had made a mistake. If she rejected him, he didn't know what he would do. She opened her mouth, fumbling for words she couldn't find. Giving up, she instead threw her arms around him._

_"Matte!" Yuki said, although he was too late. The space where he had once been was now empty. Tohru's arms fell to her side and she looked at his pile of clothes, confused. _

_Yuki stared up at her from under his shirt, wanting to scream. He'd been wanted for the first time in his life and now it was over. She would no longer want him._

_"Yu…ki?" Tohru looked around frantically. "Yuki-kun?" She picked up his clothes, shaking them out as if there would be some clue to his disappearance. It was obvious she hadn't expected a grey rat to tumble out. _

_"Ah! What happened, Yuki-kun? Did I do something wrong that turned you into a rat? Is it even you?" She scooped him up in both hands and peered at his small face._

_"It's—It's me, Honda-san." Yuki looked at the paws that were, at other times, hands. "Gomen nasai for not telling you."_

_Tohru let out a small cry of surprise. "You turn into a rat? Like in a fairy tale?"_

_"Only when hugged by a girl, or when my body is weak or under stress. I'll change back within an hour or less." He explained, waiting for her stop smiling and drop him to the ground before running away._

_Instead, she asked, "Why?"_

_It was unexpected, and a small pinpoint of hope made itself known in Yuki's heart. He explained as best he could about the curse set upon his family, telling her that there were twelve like the Zodiac legend plus the cat. She listened to every word, with awe in her eyes. _

_"So, you're the rat and some of your cousins are the others?" Tohru was smiling brightly. "That's amazing!" Then she clapped one hand over her mouth, keeping him in the other. "I shouldn't be happy; it's a curse. Gomen nasai."_

_Yuki touched her wrist with a paw, saying, "Don't apologize, I don't mind if—" Smoke poofed into the air as he transformed back into his human self. Tohru blushed and turned around to allow him to change._

_"It's all right now, Honda-san." When she turned around, Yuki noticed that her face was still flushed. "What I was saying before," he continued. "It's fine if you're amazed by it. I don't mind."_

_"But I shouldn't be! It must be a burden to you, and I shouldn't take any sort of joy from it!"_

_She was adamant in her response and Yuki couldn't help but smile to himself. She was such a caring and thoughtful person. His heart feel light and free, Yuki lay back down, Tohru joining him a second later_

OoOoO

The world's greatest lovers

Two weeks ago they were strangers

OoOoO

**Yeah, so I hope you liked it. Please tell what you thought in a review. I will send you a thank you message (if review is signed) and you will recieve recognition in the AN of the next chapter. Reviews make my world spin right there next to Yukiru, so I hope you'll make this fangirl happy and write a few words in a review. All it has to be is 'Hey, I liked it' or 'I saw a few errors ...' I accept one and all. It only takes a minute!**

**Gomen nasai: I'm so sorry**

**Hajimimashite: Pleased to meet you (used in Japan whenever you meet some one for the first time)**

**Hai: Yes**

**Aishiteru: I love you**

**Matte: Wait**


	2. Taking the Risks

**Here we are with chapter two. I intend on updating this every Monday, just so you know. Also, this chapter doesn't have any song lyrics in it, but I'm pretty sure the next one will. This is also still flashback. We have one or two more flasback chapters, before we go back to Yuki searching for Tohru and cute little Kyoko. A very special and heartfelt thank you to my only reviewer: AssassinedAngel. Only one review! It makes me wonder if anyone's really reading this. But this chapter is dedicated to AssassinedAngel in thanks for taking time to review.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket and its characters or the song (that isn't used in this chapter). Rights go to Natsuki Takaya and Martina McBride.**

_~Seven months later~_

_Yuki sat in the restaurant at which Tohru worked as a waitress, waiting for Haru. Chances were his friend had gotten lost and couldn't find the place. The reason Yuki had chosen this place was because… well… Tohru was there and Haru would want to meet her after Yuki told him what he was coming to hear._

_Haru finally meandered in, looking annoyed. He saw Yuki and quickly went over to take the seat across from him, ignoring the confused look of the man who had been waiting to seat him. _

_"It's about time you asked to see me," Haru said. "You should call more often."_

_"Gomen. I've been busy."_

_They both made selections and ordered before Yuki brought up what he'd met Hatsuharu to discuss. "Haru, I need your advice on something."_

_"Huh? Okay, what?"_

_Yuki saw Tohru wiping down tables across the room. He smiled to himself. "I met a girl a while back. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, Haru. She knows about the curse and she doesn't even care!"_

_Haru looked a little stunned. "You had enough courage to ask her out? Good going."_

_Yuki continued, "Last weekend I proposed and she said yes." Haru gaped, and Yuki went on, "I don't know what I should do about Akito, though."_

_His eyes flickered back over to Tohru. "I don't want to endanger her, but I can't imagine my life without her either. If I don't ask permission from Akito, I can't marry her, and if I do, I'm scared something similar might happen like what happen with Hatori and Kana. He might hurt her, or have her memories erased."_

_Haru sat back and looked at Yuki with a level gaze. "Does she know about what Akito is? And what's happened before?"_

_Yuki nodded. "I've told her about Akito and what he did to me. And I explained about how he usually feels about marriage and relationships."_

_"What do you think you should do?" Haru asked._

_"Tell Akito and make sure that she's nowhere near when I do. If he says no, I might get married anyway." He'd thought about it already, and now he just wanted Haru's opinion._

_"You're playing with fire, Yuki. If you go behind Akito's back and he finds out later…"_

_"I know." _

_Haru drummed his fingers on the tabletop, the beat picking up pace as he continued. "She knows everything, huh? And she's accepting the risks, too?"_

_"Yeah," Yuki said. "I explained all of it very carefully before I even asked her to marry me."_

_"If Akito finds out, her memories will be erased without a doubt and you'll catch hell for disobeying. I don't think he'll touch her physically, but all this sacrifice will be for nothing."_

_Yuki looked at his friend seriously. "If it was only me at risk, I wouldn't hesitate. What's happened to me since I've been with her is something I never thought I'd have a chance at. I know it's worth it. I know that she's worth it." Yuki paused. "I love her more than anything in this world. I can't let anything happen to her."_

_"It sounds to me like you've already made up your mind. But be careful. I'm not going to tell anyone, but don't go telling all of the Sohma. Not all of them are as closed-mouthed as I am." Haru slapped the table with the palm of his hand. "Now, I think I should get to meet the girl. It's ogle time!"_

_Yuki glared at him. "It is not! You have Rin for that; Tohru-chan isn't going to be subject to you."_

_Haru whistled. "'Tohru-chan'? How touching, Yuki. You've moved me."_

_"Shut up."_

_OoOoO _

_Yuki stood in front of the main house, trying to collect himself before going in. This was a place of nightmares and pain even after all these years. Would his past never let go? _

_It didn't matter. For Tohru, he'd do anything._

_The minute he entered any bearings he'd had washed away and there was nothing left but what he'd come with; anxiety and fear._

_"Yuki?" Hatori had been walking by and stopped when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see Akito about getting married," Yuki said._

_Hatori's eyebrows shot up. "You… you what?"_

_"I found a girl and I want to get married."_

_Hatori was silent for a moment, but then said, "Be very careful, Yuki. This is a dangerous thing you're doing. Where is she?"_

_"Where Akito can't reach. I refused to let her come." Yuki watched as Hatori seemed to center himself._

_"Good. Don't underestimate Akito and you should try to ease into the subject."_

_Yuki nodded and set off. His feet were heavy and protested every step forward. When he came to Akito's room he took in a shaky breath before sliding open the door. "Akito-san?"_

_OoOoO_

_Tohru held an ice pack to Yuki's forehead where the upraised swelling from Akito's fist still grew. She hadn't stopped worrying and fretting from the moment he'd arrived back at his apartment where she'd been waiting for him. "Yuki-kun, please lay down. You might get a headache! You really should—" _

_"I'm fine," he assured her. Akito was weakening, Yuki knew. He was sick more and more often and although his words hurt just as much, his fists and feet didn't. "What sensible woman would ever want to marry some one as worthless and boring as you, my Yuki?" The words had been echoing inside of his mind ever since Akito had spoken them. The Sohma head had been furious and those calmly spoken parting words ripped him up inside. What had happened before could have been heard throughout the Sohma estate. Akito's raised voice had been outraged, and his anger had been shown through fists as well. "I'll never let you marry, Yuki! Never! How dare you even think that you could do such a thing!"_

_"Yuki-kun?" Tohru's sweet, innocent voice cut through the memory of Akito's harsh words._

_"Hai, Tohru-chan?"_

_"Since Akito-san won't let us marry, what are we going to do?" Tohru looked a little desperate._

_When Yuki had met with Haru he'd thought he knew what he wanted to do in this situation. But now… Now it seemed different. The immediacy and potency of the moment was bearing down on him and he couldn't think of risking Tohru, even if she did accept the danger. Yuki looked away from her imploring gaze before forcing the painful words out of his mouth. "We shouldn't be together anymore, Tohru-chan. It isn't fair to you." Each word was a knife into his own heart and he could only hope he hadn't hurt Tohru in the same way. _

_There was a silence that lasted what seemed like hours. Yuki still couldn't look at her, afraid to see what her reaction had been and afraid that the moment he looked at her again he'd take back what he'd said._

_The calm was finally broken by a sob from Tohru. The ice pack she'd been holding slipped away, as she quietly leaned forward and buried her face in her arms to cry. It broke Yuki's heart to see her cry and he comfortingly touched her back. _

_"P-please," she said her voice muffled by both her arms and her tears, "Please don't leave me! Don't give in to Akito; he's already taken so much away from you. I don't want to be one more thing added to that list!"_

_"I don't want to leave you," Yuki said softly, his voice choking on the words as he forced his eyes not to water. "I don't have a choice, Tohru-chan. He'd hurt you and it would be my fault."_

_Tohru sat up and looked at him, her normally deep brown eyes a caramel shade from her tears. "I'm not giving my engagement ring back." She balled up her left hand into a protective fist, holding it close to her chest. "You deserve happiness, Yuki-kun, just like anyone else. Even if Akito-san has my memories erased, you'll still have yours, won't you?"_

_Yuki didn't say anything and Tohru put a hand on his arm. "Please, can we make memories that you'll be able to look back on with a smile? I want you to be able to keep on smiling."_

_Yuki lovingly traced her delicate jawline. "Tohru-chan, I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, but if we were to get married behind Akito's back… it would—"_

_Tohru cut him off by pressing her lips to his, only breaking away full minutes later. Her hands still holding his face between them, she said, "When you proposed, Yuki-kun, I accepted the risks. All of them. I love you for who you are and nothing that Akito can do will ever change that."_

_Yuki had never felt the longing to embrace someone more than in that instant. Giving in to the urge, he wrapped his arms around her and held close, treasuring the few seconds that he had before he was consumed in the smoke that signaled his transformation._

_"Arigtou, Tohru-chan," he said. "Arigatou."_

_OoOoO_

_Yuki looked over at Haru, who was tugging at the tie around his neck. "So, your brother's assistant, what's-her-name, is helping Tohru into her dress?"_

_"Yeah. The ceremony's not for another ten minutes, but I expect that they're just waiting now. Like us."_

_Groom and best man were lazily sitting on the floor with their backs leaning up against the wall with an air of relaxation that neither of them really felt. The danger of the situation was preventing true ease, but even so Yuki had never been so happy. His hand flew to his pocket to make sure the wedding ring was still there and he was glad to find that it hadn't slipped out._

_There was hardly anyone coming to the wedding. Haru, Hatori, Ayame, and Mine with him. Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana would also be there. That was all. The only ones who would know that Yuki and Tohru were married would be in attendance._

_The door opened with small bang. "Up, up, little brother, it is almost time!" Ayame burst into the room with smile. "We don't want to be late do we? Your princess is waiting and we must go forthwith so that you may be joined in unbreakable bonds of love!"_

_Hatori put a hand on Ayame's shoulder after coming in behind him. "Settle down."_

_"Ah, Tori-san, must I?" Ayame whined._

_"Yes, you must." Hatori turned to Yuki. "The judge is ready and so is the bride." Hatori effectively shooed Ayame out of the room and quickly followed behind with one last appraising glance towards Yuki._

_Yuki was suddenly a little light-headed. Tohru was out there waiting for him._

_He stood up and straightened his tie only to freeze up afterward._

_"Pre-wedding jitters?" Haru asked with a sly grin. "I thought women were the ones who got those." _

_Yuki threw him a half-hearted glare. "Let's just go."_

_The next fifteen minutes meshed together. Yuki registered very little past the basics: Tohru blushing in her dress, looking like a dream; her friends tearing up and hugging her enough to keep Yuki jealous for a lifetime; sliding the wedding ring onto her finger and kissing her afterward. _

_At the time that was all he'd known, but his mind had filed away the tiniest details to be relived later. It had been the best fifteen minutes of his life and from the beginning it was doomed to be destroyed._

**So... They got married. A small and angsty wedding, but no less a beautiful, wonderous, and happy occasion. I hope you enjoyed my offering of a chapter! Whether you did or didn't I hope you review! It does mean a lot to me. By the way I'm getting a pair of pet rats this week! I'm going to mane them Yuki and RuRu. RuRu might become simply Rue though. They're both male rats, so I don't have litters of little Yukiru offspring every two months. But I'm so excited! **

**Arigatou: Thank you. **

**Gomen: Sorry**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Hello again! FF has thankfully been brought back to order long enough for me to post! I was worried for a while there. This is the end of flashback chapters and now we get into some interesting developments. By the way, I hope you saw how they gradually change what they call each other over time. I put thought into it, and tried to keep it in canon to thier characters. Right. So thank you to fmababe1124, Yugicanbesexy, and TwilightPricess1126 for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I suggest you get a box of tissues though... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya and I make no profit from this work.**

_Yuki groggily stared at his bedside clock. It was almost eleven in the morning, he really should get out of bed, even if it was a Saturday and he didn't have classes. He groaned and shut his eyes… just a few more minutes. _

_"Yu-chan?" Tohru called softly. "I'm going to work. My shift starts soon." _

_Her voice was enough to make him want to get up and that was saying something. Halfway conscious, Yuki sat up and yawned. "Do you mind if I stop by during your break?"_

_Tohru shook her head. "Of course not. I always want to see you. I left a prepared lunch for you in the refrigerator and your brother called."_

_Yuki didn't want to talk to his brother all that much, but he supposed that he would have to call him back. "Tohru, before you go," Yuki said, getting out of bed and going over to her._

_"Hai?"_

_Yuki trailed his fingers through her hair and she couldn't help but blush under his soft touch. "Aishiteru, Tohru."_

_"Aishiteru, Yuki."_

_Gently taking her face between his hands, Yuki drew her in for a kiss, careful to keep the at least two inches between their torsos. He sighed in content as Tohru slipped her hands under his shirt, her warm fingers tracing the lines of his stomach and chest._

_She broke away from the kiss first, leaning her forehead against his. "As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go."_

_Yuki breathed in her beautiful scent, kissed her on her forehead, and wished her luck as she skipped out the door with a pink hue on her cheeks. He watched her go, his skin still tingling where she'd touched him and the sweet smell of strawberries still making his head spin._

_With a smile, he sat down to begin the first of three papers that would be due within the week. "When will Saturday feel more like a weekend?" he mumbled aloud. His laptop started up and a picture of his and Tohru's wedding greeted him on his desktop. Was it only three months ago that they'd gotten married? Yuki looked at the group photo and smiled. He and Tohru at the center and the few guests around them. Tohru was holding onto his arm and smiling brightly at the camera._

_His wife. His beautiful wife._

_As he worked on his essay he kept the word processing window small enough so that he could still see her face. His Tohru._

_OoOoO_

_Yuki took Tohru's hand in his. "Is that all?" They were shopping, and although Tohru had insisted that she could do it alone, Yuki had wanted to go with her. Time was uncertain for them, and every moment mattered. _

_Tohru fumbled for her list, looking it over. "Hai. That's all, unless you needed something."_

_"No, not that I can think of."_

_They paid for the items and headed back to their apartment, Yuki carrying all of the bags. He stopped in front of the door, positive that he had heard some one inside. Brushing it off as a mind trick he managed to get the door unlocked and open only to find that it hadn't been a trick at all._

_Hatori, Ayame … and Shigure were inside. His brother waved the key that Tohru had given him with a grin, but Yuki was more concentrated on Shigure who was staring at Tohru and the ring on her finger._

_"Gomen, Yuki," Hatori said. "He found out that Aaya and I were coming and hid in the trunk."_

_Yes, it sounded like something Shigure might do, but it didn't matter how he'd come. There was no doubt in Yuki's mind that Shigure would tell the Zodiac god, and consequently end his life with Tohru. _

_Everything would end._

_"Shigure, don't you dare tell Akito," Yuki hissed, sounding more venomous than he though he could. In fact, the only thing preventing him from strangling Shigure was Tohru's hand on his arm. "Don't even think of telling him."_

_Shigure lacked his usual joking manner. Yuki had lived with him, and knew that he had to be scheming something. "Shigure…" Yuki said in a low tone._

_Tohru suddenly stepped out, taking the groceries from Yuki, giving him a worried glance before doing her duties as hostess. "I'll make tea! Please make yourselves at home!" _

_As soon as she was in the kitchen, Shigure finally spoke thoughtfully almost to himself, "So you married her anyway."_

_"And there's absolutely no need for you to say anything about it," Hatori told him._

_"It would be a crime to ruin the beautiful love that Yuki has found," Ayame proclaimed putting an arm around Yuki's shoulders. _

_Yuki didn't bother shaking him off; fear was settling in around his heart. It was ending. The warmth that he had found would soon disappear._

_Everything was ending._

_OoOoO_

_Yuki and Tohru spent the next week in a perpetual state of waiting for their lives to come crashing down around their heads. Every time Yuki answered the phone he would stare at it for a few seconds before picking up. Tohru would pause before opening the door, even to get the newspaper. There wasn't a time that they were together that they weren't somehow touching. Her head on his shoulder, their hands interlaced._

_When the phone call from the main house finally came ordering them to come the next day, Yuki sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands. "Gomen, Tohru. Gomen nasai."_

_Shocked, Tohru stood motionless, her eyes watering. She didn't even have to ask what the phone call had been about. "…Yu-chan? Please, I know tonight is our last night together, and I… I…" Tohru burst into sobs and sank down to the floor._

_Yuki went over to her crumpled form, comforting her in every way the curse would allow him. It was his fault that she was crying and his fault that she was broken on the floor. _

_"Please…" she whispered through tears. "Can we… just one last time?"_

_With a nod, Yuki helped her to her feet, leading her towards their bedroom. With trembling fingers, Tohru undid the ties on his Chinese style shirt while Yuki closed the door behind them._

_OoOoO_

_The estate was deathly quiet, as if waiting for the tragedy about to occur. Yuki and Tohru stopped in front of Hatori's office, not wanting to go inside. Tohru burst into tears. "I don't want to forget! I don't!"_

_Yuki kissed the top her head, squeezing her hand. Tears begged to be let go, but Yuki held them back. He would be strong for her. "I know, Tohru, I know." His voice cracked on the last word. She was almost gone. These were among his last minutes with Tohru and then she wouldn't know anything of the last two years. _

_Tohru handed him a folded piece of paper, saying, "Read it afterwards, okay?" She wiped the tears out of her eyes and tried to smile but she only started crying again. Yuki bent down and kissed her knowing it was the last time. Every second was precious and rare._

_"Before we go in, Tohru, I want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You accepted me and I think I've become a better person since. Aishiteru, Tohru and I'll never stop loving you." Yuki traced the petite features of her face with his thumb, giving up on holding back his tears._

_He'd found light and now the light was setting like the sun. Night would return and he would once more drown in darkness. _

_"I won't—I won't stop loving you either, Yu-chan. Even when I lose my memories I know that I'll still love you." Her hand drifted to her stomach but Yuki didn't quite understand why._

_When they entered Hatori looked so sad, and Yuki noticed that his picture of Kana had been freshly polished. Was what he was feeling now how Hatori had felt then? This ache? This ache that begged to consume him and never let go?_

_"Gomen nasai," Hatori said quietly. "I never wanted this to happen."_

_Yuki nodded. "It's all right, Hatori. This isn't your fault."_

_Hatori motioned for Tohru to sit down but she had already taken a seat on the floor rather than the offered chair. Yuki got down next to her, taking her shaking hands in his. Hatori knelt down across from them._

_"You won't feel anything," Hatori told her. "It's more of hypnosis than anything else. All right?"_

_"H-Hai," Tohru said. "Will I be able to remember anything?"_

_Hatori looked away for a moment. "No. Akito wants me to erase even Yuki's name from your mind. Gomen."_

_A hand flew to Tohru's mouth. "Even his name?"_

_Hatori didn't respond._

_Yuki gaped a little. Usually memory suppression wasn't so thorough like that. They got to keep small things like names and it was only the reality of the relationship that was taken away. His name? That too? _

_"I'm ready," she whispered._

_Yuki felt like he was dying a slow and painful death. The dream was ending; the curtain was finally coming down. There wasn't one more day or one more night, there was only seconds. "Aishiteru, Tohru."_

_Tohru turned and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Aishiteru mo, Yuki. I always will, even if I don't know that I do." _

_She faced Hatori, her hand still gripping Yuki's. The doctor slid his palm over her eyes, and closed his own. Tohru's hand gripped Yuki's harder and then slowly, the pressure lessened until her fingers slipped away from his entirely. Her body went slack and she fell backwards. Yuki slipped a hand behind her back and head, catching her before she hit the ground. Gently, he laid her down, staring at her peaceful face. _

_Everything was darkness again; his light was gone._

_Hatori stood up. "Gomen nasai, Yuki. Gomen nasai. She'll wake up in ten minutes or so. I'll let you be alone with her." Yuki heard him leave and broke into sobs over his wife's unconscious body, emotional pain wracking his body._

_"Tohru… Tohru…" He rested his forehead against hers, her name becoming a quiet mantra. "Aishiteru, Tohru." He looked through tear-blurred vision and found her left hand. Silently, he removed her wedding ring and stowed it in his pocket. His fingers brushed the note she'd given him and he took it out._

_The paper was crumpled but it was one last ray of sunshine and warmth._

Yu-chan,

You've given me everything I ever wished for when I was young. I always wanted to be able to live my life for some one else, and now I have. Arigatou. I'm so happy I met you, and a few ruined vegetables were worth it.

If the curse ever breaks, please find me. Wherever I am, I'll still long for you, although I may not realize it.

Aishiteru,

Tohru

OoOoO

Two strangers passing in the hallway

Barely touch each other's hearts

Two shadows blending

Now they're pretending

But they're a million miles apart

OoOoO

_Hatori had come back in and it had taken all the emotional strength Yuki had left to leave. Now, almost half an hour later, he leaned against the wall outside of Hatori's office, his heart shattered. He was falling again and there wasn't anything to catch himself with. _

_The door slid open and Yuki gripped the wall behind him as he looked at the young woman who'd exited. He spoke before he could force the single word back. "Tohru."_

_She looked at him, confused. "Sumimasen, I… I don't think I know you." She paused, glanced away and then said, "I have to go."_

_As Yuki watched her walk away, the darkness that he'd grown used to before meeting her seeped back into his mind, slowly pushing away all of the hopes and dreams he'd carefully built. _

_"Akito wants to see you." Hatori's voice startled him just as Tohru's figure disappeared._

_Yuki took out Tohru's note and her wedding ring, handing them to Hatori. As an afterthought, adding his own ring to them as well. "Can you keep these safe for me? Just until I get back from seeing Akito?"_

_Hatori nodded, tucking the items away. "You should know something. Akito has… discovered new ways to hurt people. He's too weak to do what he used to."_

_Yuki hardly cared—Tohru was gone. _

_OoOoO_

_"What did I tell you, Yuki?" Akito hissed as Yuki knelt on the floor in front of him._

_Yuki didn't answer and didn't look at the Zodiac god. Tohru was gone; there was nothing Akito could do that would hurt him more than that._

_"Look at me," Akito ordered. When he saw that Yuki wasn't listening, he grabbed the silver hair and yanked his head up to look at him. Yuki hardly noticed the pain, his mind focusing only on Tohru. "You thought that you could get away with going behind my back, didn't you Yuki?" Akito backhanded him across the face. "You can't."_

_Yuki felt Akito release his hair and heard him walk away. He was numb from losing Tohru. Numb to fear and physical pain. Akito returned and wrenched Yuki's sleeve up past his elbow, injecting a needle into the tender flesh of his underarm. _

_"You need to understand something," Akito said into Yuki's ear, his tone dangerous. "No matter how far you run or how much you try to ignore it, there is nothing you can do to escape me. And there are consequences for disobeying me."_

_Suddenly, Yuki was shocked out of his daze as he was seemingly torn apart from the inside. His fingernails dug into the palm of his hand as what felt like electrical spasms shot through him. He couldn't hold back his screams and Akito simply stood above him with a scowl. _

_"So worthless and weak," he said, kicking Yuki's stomach. The pain was intensified by whatever Akito had given him and Yuki felt the pain like fire rippling over his body._

_He couldn't breathe and couldn't think. Akito placed a foot on Yuki's head and pushed his skull into the floor. The pain was excruciating and Yuki's back arched involuntarily as a hoarse scream ripped from his throat._

OoOoO

Soon she'll be packing up her suitcase

And they'll be dividing up the blame

They know how they started

Now empty hearted

They don't have a clue how they became

…Strangers

OoOoO

_Two weeks later, Yuki stared in devastation at the apartment he'd once shared with Tohru. Hatori had finally released him from his care, and the injection fluid Akito had used had at long last worn off. It had taken three days of constant pain, but it was over now. _

_Now, as he looked around it was impossible not to miss the fact that many of his possessions were missing. Not just possessions, things of a life with Tohru. Everything that had been obviously theirs was gone. _

_The door opened behind him and Haru's voice said, "Hey. You all right?"_

_Yuki looked at him. "No, not really."_

_Haru set a box down. "Here. I saved some stuff of yours." On the very top was the wedding photo. _

_Yuki picked it up, studying what was now long gone. "Arigatou, Haru."_

_"Want some help putting everything back where it should be?" he asked._

_Yuki shook his head, as he hung the picture back where it belonged. "I'll take care of it."_

_"Promise me that you won't blame yourself for this," Haru said._

_"I'll try not to, but I can't help thinking that it is." Something caught his eye that had been looked over when whoever it was had gone through the apartment. He picked it up from its place on the ground, where someone had thrown it or else it had fallen. "This is hers."_

_"What? The hat? Why would she have something like that?" Haru was confused. _

_"Do you know where she is?" Yuki asked. "She should have this back."_

_Haru shrugged. "No one knows where she went. They packed up all of her stuff the day you went to see Hatori—" Yuki winced at the memory "—and sent it somewhere. I expect that she's living there, thinking she's been there the whole time. Gomen. I don't know."_

_He would mail it anonymously to Uotani or Hanajima. Although thier memories had been taken away as well, they would get it to her. She had to have it. It was the only memory of him she still had and he would make sure that she would be able to keep it. Even if she didn't know he'd been the one who'd given her the hat, it didn't matter. Yuki had called Hatori beforehand, asking him if she could keep just that one memory. She didn't know it was him, so surely it would be all right for to remember that?_

_Hatori had agreed, and told him that since Tohru didn't associate the memory with him he couldn't have touched it anyway. _

_Yuki set the hat down promising himself that he'd mail it the next day. Aimlessly, he wandered into the bedroom. Yuki could feel Haru watching him but didn't care. He took Tohru's pillow and held to his face, breathing in the strawberry scent. She felt so near… as if she would pop around the corner and proclaim that supper was ready with that beautiful smile of hers. Yuki fell to his knees, still embracing the pillow._

_His eyes watered and he leaned forward until his hair brushed the floor. She'd never smile at him again. She'd never welcome him home. She'd never blush at something he said and cover her face with her hands to hide it. _

_"Yuki? Are you gonna be all right?" Haru asked softly._

_Yuki looked up at him. "I don't think so."_

OoOoO

The world's greatest lovers

And now they are strangers

OoOoO

Years later, Yuki stared back into his own violet eyes. This girl… She was his daughter. Tohru had never said a word about being pregnant, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind who the child was. And if she was here, unable to find her mother, than Tohru was nearby.

He stood up, looking around quickly and then back down at Kyoko. "Want me to carry you?"

In response Kyoko held up her arms, and Yuki scooped her up, fighting back the urge to just hold her close for the rest of eternity. He was a father! It was some sort of miracle, he was sure.

"Let's find your mother, okay?"

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. "We were over there," she said, pointing. "And then I saw a big pretty butterfly and chased it. I went back and Mama was gone!"

Yuki understood how she felt. He'd lost Tohru and it had destroyed him. "What does your mother look like?" Yuki asked, as they started walking. He already knew every detail, but he longed to hear her say it.

"Long dark hair and pretty, pretty eyes," Kyoko told him.

"She is pretty, isn't she?"

Kyoko gave him a big smile and nodded.

The voice Yuki heard then was one that he'd wanted to hear for years and had heard only in his dreams. "Has anyone seen a little girl? Please! Kyoko!"

Yuki looked around, his eyes searching wildly for her. He was reaching the end of a dark tunnel that had taken six long years to get through. He finally saw her, running from person to person asking desperately after her daughter. "Has anyone seen her? Kyoko! Kyoko!"

Yuki pushed past a few people until he was close enough to call out to her, tell her that he'd found her—their daughter but Kyoko beat him to it. "Mama! Here I am, Mama!" Yuki set her down before the little girl leapt out of his arms on her own.

Yuki stood back, watching. Tohru was crying slightly and held Kyoko tightly. Yuki felt… he felt… The truth was he wasn't entirely sure how he felt as he looked at his wife for the first time in years. He wanted to hold her close, touch her hair, and never look away for even one second. But he couldn't do any of that because to her it would be sudden and rude. He was a stranger even though she held their child in her arms.

Discreetly, he removed his wedding ring and slipped into his pocket. As far she was concerned they had never met, much less pledged to stay together until death.

Tohru looked up and saw Yuki standing there. He tried to control the erratic beating of his heart and appear calm. Tohru took Kyoko's hand and came towards him. Yuki smiled at her, "I found her a few blocks back."

Tohru bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Do itashimashite. I couldn't have left her there."

Tohru straightened and when she met his eyes she let out a small gasp. "Ano! Ano… sumimasen, are you Yuki Sohma-san?"

Yuki took a step back, his breath coming fast. She'd said his name. She knew his name. How could she know who he was? "I… I… How did you know? How can you remember?"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Please, will you come and join us for supper? I would like to thank you for helping Kyoko and there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

He didn't know what to think. She _knew_ him. How was that possible? "I would love to come," he said.

**I'm going to ask if you cried. Did you cry? My sister did when she read it, but I would love to know your reaction. Please review and tell me! If FF allows anyway. I hope it does, and I hope you take the time to leave a few words in a review. I would truly appreciate it if you did! I'll even mention you in my next chapter, as always! (Anonymous reviews welcomed.)**

**Aishiteru mo: I love you too**

**Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much**

**Do itashimashite: You're welcome**

**Sumimasen: Excuse me (Can also be used as another form of an apology, but to avoid confusion, I'll be using it as 'excuse me')**

**Ano: Um**


	4. Remembered

**This special Friday post is in celebration of my 17th birthday! Yay! Thank you to my reviewers: EmziSuohSohma-TamakiYukiKyo8, fmababe1124, and Yugicanbesexy. The song lyrics (Strangers by Martina McBride) won't be used anymore, since we've run out and it takes a different turn away from the song. Please go listen to it on YouTube or some such site. I'm so glad I stumbled over it. Once again, I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

Tohru returned from putting Kyoko to bed, carrying an envelope that she hadn't had before. "Gomen for making you wait all this time. I didn't think Kyoko should hear just yet."

"It's all right, Honda-san." Yuki had enjoyed just being around them, it hadn't been any trouble to wait until Kyoko had to go to sleep, despite his endless curiosity as to how she knew who he was. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Tohru twisted her fingers nervously. "Please be honest… Did you know me before today?"

Yuki wasn't sure what he should say, or at least, how much he should say. "I knew you a long time ago, yes."

"When was the last time you saw me?"

"Almost six years," Yuki said, not sure where she was going with all the questions.

Tohru blushed when she asked the next question. "Did we ever… ever sleep together?"

What was she getting at? Did she realize that he was Kyoko's father? "We were married, Honda-san. And legally, we still are."

Tohru looked down at the envelope in her hands. "Then why did you leave? I don't remember any of it. They told me that I had gone into a coma and suffered from memory loss, but I found this in my pocket," she said, holding up the envelope. "It's a note that I must have written to myself and it says that you loved me and I was supposed to wait for you to find me." That was how then, when she'd wrote him a note, she'd also written herself a note. Tohru continued, "But it doesn't make sense to me if we were married then why would you leave to begin with?"

If he told her the truth, would she believe him? There was very little proof and if she thought he was only making it up, she might never want to see him again. But if he didn't then how could he expect her to understand why he hadn't been there for her while she'd been raising a child on her own? Slowly, he explained what the curse had been, how Akito had controlled them, their life together and the dangers it entailed, and how it had ended. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but that's the truth."

Tohru stared at her hands. "I believe you. I don't think you'd make up a story like that just to fool me." She looked back up at him. "And since what you say is true then you _must_ be Kyoko's father."

Yuki watched her face carefully, trying to understand what she was feeling. The only thing he could see was shock and maybe a little relief. Quietly, she said, "She does have your eyes. Your hands, too. I noticed that." She blushed as soon as she realized what she had said.

His hands? Yuki couldn't help but study his hands and compare them with what he'd seen of Kyoko's hands. He hadn't even noticed. Had Tohru been paying that much attention? "I hadn't realized that."

"Oh, it's just that your hands are longer and more slender than mine, and I've always wondered where she got that from. I mean, I'm not trying to be—"

Yuki put a finger to her lips, stopping her mid-ramble. "It's all right, Honda-san. I'm happy that you noticed." Realizing that he was touching her, he was filled with a deep sense of awe at the miracle before quickly pulling away so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to tell her who you are," Tohru said hesitantly. "She's been asking about you more, recently. About who her father is, anyway."

"I don't mind at all."

Tohru took in a relieved breath. "Good. She'll be ecstatic. I guess that's all I wanted to talk about. I think."

He wished she didn't have to be so nervous around him; that she could be at ease. "There is one thing I'd like to tell you, Honda-san."

"Hai?"

"I know that we were married once and still are. I also know that I still love you. But I don't expect anything from you. You don't have to accept me back or feel any obligation." Yuki hadn't known what he was going to do when and if he found her. Now he had, and he still wasn't sure what he should do. All he knew was that he had needed to say that.

Tohru nodded and was visibly more relaxed. "I understand." She stood up. "We don't have a guest room but I'll set up a futon for you."

"Arigatou."

OoOoO

"Kyoko, sweetheart," Tohru said. "I want to tell you something important, okay?"

Yuki watched Tohru as she took Kyoko onto her lap, tucking her hair behind her ears. Kyoko had been happy to see that Yuki was still there and had given him a big hug the minute she'd woken up, demanded that he sit next to her for breakfast.

"Am I in trouble?" Kyoko's eyes were wide.

"No, of course not. You remember how I told you that Mama forgot some things? And that's why I didn't know who your papa is?"

The little girl nodded.

"Sohma-san helped me remember and I know who your papa is now."

Kyoko stood up, grinning. "Really? Can I see him, Mama? I want to see him! I want to see him!"

Yuki felt warm inside as he listened to his daughter's words. She wanted to see him. Did she realize that he should have been there all along? How long had she longed for him this way? No. He wouldn't let feelings of guilt ruin this perfect moment.

"Kyoko, Sohma-san _is_ your papa."

Kyoko looked confused for a split second before her whole face became so joyful Yuki could have cried. She flung herself onto wrapping her arms around his neck, saying "Papa" over and over and again.

Yuki held her in a tight hug; his precious child.

"Don't leave, okay, Papa? Don't ever ever leave." She leaned closer and whispered. "I think Mama's been happier since yesterday."

Yesterday. A time-span as short as that and for a small child it was the same as anything else. A week or a month or a year. Long enough for her to notice a change in her mother.

Had she been happier? Yuki glanced up at her, wondering if that was true. Tohru was standing to the side, watching the scene play out. She looked relieved but also a little confused and sad. Tohru noticed him looking and a little color rose to her face.

"Give me a minute, okay, Kyoko?" Yuki gave her a little squeeze before standing up and going over to Tohru. "Arigatou, Honda-san. You've given me a great gift."

He noticed that her eyes were watering a little. After a moment of hesitation, Yuki did the thing he'd wanted to do ever since his curse had broken. Arms around her, he held her close. The feeling of her body pressed against his was a little shocking. Despite that fact that they had a child, he'd never known this joy. "You were looking so sad before," Yuki said. "Why was that?"

Reluctantly, Tohru returned the hug. "I… I was just thinking. If it had been me… If… if I had been the one who hadn't met our child until yesterday… I was trying to imagine how it must feel for you."

Yes, Tohru would be thinking about others. Yuki smiled. It was so like her. And to think that she would care that much about him was a gift onto itself.

It sounded like Tohru was crying, but Yuki couldn't quite tell. "Gomen nasai, Sohma-san… Yuki."

Kyoko latched herself onto Yuki's leg and he drew away from Tohru. "Papa, will you play with me?"

"Sure, you just tell me what you want to play."

Kyoko squealed in delight and then ran off to her room to get what she wanted. Yuki glanced back over at Tohru, who was swiping at slightly reddened eyes. Before he could say anything, Kyoko bounced back into the room carrying a game.

"See, Papa? This is my most favorite game!" She held up a box entitled _Pretty Pretty Princess_. "The first person to put on all the jewelry wins!"

Yuki didn't like the sound of it, but there wasn't anything that would keep him away from his daughter at this point. Especially not plastic jewelry.

OoOoO

"Ow," Yuki muttered, as he clipped the plastic earring onto his ear. "That almost hurts."

Tohru giggled. "You don't have to wear all that, you know. You could set it in front of you."

Yuki smiled. "I don't mind." Kyoko was having a good time; of course, he didn't mind.

The front door opened. "Yo! Tohru, I just scared your landlord away again." A voice said.

"Uo-obachan!" Kyoko got up and raced to give her a hug. "And Hana-obachan!"

Yuki debated whether or not he should try and remove the fake jewelry he was wearing for the second first impression he would be making on Tohru's best friends.

"Yes," Hanajima said in her usual somber tone. "He wants the rent from three months ago. He wanted us to tell you that you have two weeks to pay him or he's throwing you out. Uo-chan and I appropriately frightened him into four weeks but he won't cut any more slack."

All thoughts of first impressions flew from his mind. If Tohru was still working the same job she had had before, it would be hard for her to support both herself and Kyoko.

"Hana-chan," Tohru said rather urgently in a hushed tone. "Please let's not talk about that right now. Please?"

Yuki got up from the game board, forgetting that he was still wearing various beads.

"Hana-obchan! Uo-obachan! Look, it's my papa! This is my papa!" Kyoko quickly ran over to Yuki, grabbed his hand, and led him over to Hanajima and Uotani. "See? My papa found me!"

Uo tried not to laugh and Hana raised her eyebrows, smirking a little. Yuki remembered that he was still wearing the game jewelry. "Kyoko and I were playing a game," he said before they could comment.

"Oh, yes. Uo-chan, Hana-chan, this is Yuki Sohma-san. He's Kyoko's father," Tohru said. Then, she turned to Yuki. "Yuki-san, this Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani."

"That's right," Uo said, placing an arm around Tohru's shoulder. "And don't you _ever_ think about leaving her in the cold like that again."

"Yes, it was extremely inconsiderate." Hana's voice was condescending.

Yuki had known that they would be upset; they cared about Tohru too much not to be. All the same, it hurt. He hadn't wanted to leave her, and to think that she had been forced to raise Kyoko on her own made it worse.

Tohru quickly waved her arms to stop them. "It's not his fault. His… ano… his…" Tohru looked at Yuki, trying to figure out what she should say.

"The head of my family forced me to," Yuki told them. "I had no say whatsoever. I wouldn't have left her willingly for the world."

Hana narrowed her eyes. "He's telling the truth," she said.

Uo smirked. "Even is he isn't, he still think he help pay off Tohru's rent. To make up for all the years of child support that he skipped out on."

Tohru flushed and protested. "Oh, no, Yuki-san, you don't have to!"

Yuki was secretly pleased that Uo had brought it up. It would have been considerably more difficult to convince Tohru on his own to let him help. He had no intention of letting his wife and child be thrown out of their home.

"I _should_ help, though, Honda-san. I can't let you lose your apartment, can I?" Tohru was desperately stuttering around, trying to convince him not to listen to Uo and Hana, but Yuki continued on. "I care about you and Kyoko, and I can't let anything happen to you."

Hanajima seemed pleased. She took Tohru's hands in hers and said, "Tohru-chan, let Sohma-san help. Think of Kyoko, if not of yourself."

Tohru looked like she was going to pass out. "But… but…"

"Mama? Do we have to move?" Kyoko asked, reaching up to tug on the hem Tohru's flowered dress.

The sound of her daughter's voice at long last made her agree to "a little help" with her rent.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it Tohru?" Uo said with a grin.

Yuki decided not to comment that it had been terribly rude of them to discuss Tohru's finances at all. Only Hana and Uo could do so without feeling any guilt, he was sure.

OoOoO

It had been two days since he's been at Tohru's. Two days since he'd held his wife and embraced his daughter. Yuki had left Tohru with his number and address, telling her that she could contact him at any time for anything. Kyoko had cried when he'd said that he had to go and it had torn him apart. He'd promised that they'd see each other again, hoping that Tohru wouldn't mind.

All he could do was hope that she'd call soon. She wanted him in Kyoko's life, or she wouldn't have told her who he was. And if he was in Kyoko's life he could also be in Tohru's. If they never had what they'd before, he could deal with it. He could see her, take care of her, and see her smile.

That was all he needed no matter how much he wished that there could be more.

When the knock came at his door, Yuki assumed it was Haru who had said he would be stopping by at some point that week. When he found Tohru waiting on the other side his heart temporarily forgot that it was supposed to beat. "Tohru! I didn't expect you."

Yuki realized what he'd called her and wondered if he should apologize. "I mean, Honda-san."

Tohru was quick to respond. "You can call me Tohru if you want to. I don't mind." Tohru held up a brightly colored photo album. "I came to show you this! It's all the photos and things I've been saving since Kyoko was born. I thought you might like to see." She seemed to collect herself. "And… I also wanted to know more about our life before I lost my memories."

Yuki stepped aside and invited her in, feeling awkward when he realized he'd been standing in the doorway for so long. She slipped off her shoes, and set them neatly beside the door.

"I don't know what I have to offer you," Yuki said, thinking of the take-out boxes stacked in the corner of the kitchen and his empty refrigerator. It was almost time for supper. "I could order something, though."

"It's okay, Yuki-san. I can make supper!" She held out the photo album. "You could look through it while I do. Or if you wait, we could go through it together."

Yuki took the album and although he wanted to look at it, he knew that he'd wait for her.

An hour or so later, they were both sitting on the couch with the album open Yuki stared in wonder at the pictures of Kyoko as an infant and a toddler. Her hospital wristband and Tohru's were included, along with a bit of hair from her first haircut. Yuki couldn't help but gently brush his fingers over it.

All the photos and small mementos were a part of a past he had no part in. He hadn't been there when Tohru had gone through her pregnancy, at the hospital when she'd given birth, or when Kyoko had cried in the middle of the night, keeping her mother awake. He hadn't seen her take her first steps or heard her laugh for the very first time. What were her first words? What did she like to eat? What had been her favorite birthday present over the years?

There was so much he might never be witness to. So much that he had missed entirely. It hurt.

"Yuki-san?"

Yuki realized that he had been staring at a picture of Kyoko dressed up in one of Tohru's dresses with a pair of too big heels on, his eyes watering. He blinked, forcing back the tears that he refused to shed.

"I'm fine, Tohru. It's just… overwhelming."

Yuki jumped a little when Tohru took his hand. She flipped to the back of the album with her free hand, taking out a loose four by seven picture of Kyoko. "Here. You can keep this one. I would like you to be a part of her life, and I know that she cares about you."

Yuki took the picture gently, as if it might tear at the slightest touch from him. "Arigatou," he said. He turned to her. "Wait here."

Yuki disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a small pile of framed pictures which he handed to her. "These are from before. I've kept them."

She'd wanted to know about their life together and the pictures could do some the explaining for the things he still couldn't put words to.

Tohru looked at their wedding photo. "But that's Hana-chan and Uo-chan! They didn't know you yesterday."

"Akito had their memories suppressed as well."

Tohru pointed to Hatori, Haru, Ayame, and Mine. "Who are they?"

Yuki explained who each person was. Hatori. Haru. "And that's my nii-san Ayame, and his girlfriend Mine. They're getting married soon."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, although we don't see eye to eye on seemingly anything. He runs a costume shop with Mine-san. They designed and constructed your wedding dress."

Tohru's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Did I send a thank you card?"

Yuki almost wanted to laugh at her seriousness. Only his Tohru would be concerned about having sent a thank you card six years ago. The next picture was just of Tohru standing in their kitchen. Haru had been over with a camera that day and refused to stop taking pictures. Yuki had been annoyed at the time but had found himself eternally grateful over the years without Tohru.

Tucked into the frame on the bottom was the note Tohru had written him. When she found it, Tohru looked questioningly at Yuki. "What's this?"

Yuki wasn't sure if he'd meant for her to see that or not. "You wrote that to me before your memories were erased."

"Oh." Tohru looked the worn paper again. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Go ahead. You wanted to know about our past and that's a piece of it." He watched her read it; the blush burning her face as she did.

When she put it down, she asked, "I called you 'Yu-chan'?"

Why did this have to be so hard? Holding back, trying not to scare her away with feelings and emotions that she wouldn't understand when she'd only known him for such a short time. Every minute he spent with her he was biting back things he wanted to say or do. Just hearing her say that old name for him brought on a whole new wave that he had to hold back at the shoreline.

After safely storing away all the things he wanted to say, Yuki answered her, "Shortly after we were engaged you started to use that name."

"What was it that you called me?"

"Either simply Tohru or Tohru-chan."

Her face turned a shade or two darker and she returned to studying the pictures with her head bent to allow her hair to hide the tint in her cheeks.

Not long after that, Tohru looked at the time. "I should go. I told Uo-chan I'd be back before too late. She's babysitting while I'm gone."

Tohru gathered up her photo album and then paused, listening. "It's raining."

Yuki noticed as well, after she said it. "Did they call for rain earlier?"

"I- I don't know. Did they?" Tohru sighed, and set the photo album back down. "Can I leave this here? I don't want the rain to ruin it."

"I don't mind, but I'm sure you don't want to keep Uotani-san waiting, so let me walk you home."

"Eh?" Tohru was confused on how that would get her there any faster.

"I can't let you walk home alone at night. Besides, we can share my umbrella."

**Haha, if you haven't noticed 'pretty' is Kyoko's favorite word. And of course, Pretty Pretty Princess is her favorite game. I'm not sure if they have this game in Japan or not, but the idea came to me and I knew I wasn't going to turn it down. Also, the reason Tohru was so embarrassed about her overdue rent and the fact they were talking about it is because the Japanese don't discuss money that way. Ever. It's considered extremely rude. That's why Yuki was feeling awkward and Tohru was feeling flustered. **

**Please review! *cough* birthday present *cough***

**Oba: Aunt (Kyoko uses 'obachan' which is the equivalant of 'auntie' or something similar)**


	5. Starting from Scratch

**The Monday update has arrived! *claps* May I just thank all those who reviewed on Friday? I recieved a total of FIFTEEN reviews that day (a personal record!) on Strangers and Sacrifice and it was the best birthday I've had in a long time. XD Thank you to Atemu9, Yugicanbesexy, EmziSuohSohma-TamakiYukiKyo8, FBFan, TwilightPrincess1126, and fmababe1124. So, I was watching the Fruits Basket anime (again) today and I noticed something that really took me by surprise but made me so incredibly happy. In episode five (this is in the original Japanese by the way, I can't stand the English version) when Yuki and Kyo come to take Tohru back to Shigure's house Yuki actually calls her Tohru-chan! It's when he's reprimanding her relative (cousin, I think?) after he said something out of line about her. Tohru wasn't in the room obviously, but still! I went back and listened again just to make sure and he did! He called her Tohru-chan! *faints* I still can hardly believe it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya. **

The day following Tohru's unexpected visit, Yuki was standing among a large selection of frames. He needed two; one for Kyoko's picture, and the other for a drawing the little girl had done of herself, Yuki, and Tohru.

When he'd dropped Tohru off the previous day, Kyoko had already been asleep, Uo had been looking bored and was relieved to see Tohru come back. "Oh, good, you brought her home," she'd said. "If you hadn't, I would have kicked your ass. Be thankful that I don't have to."

"Uo-chan! Language! What if Kyoko's still awake?" Tohru looked nervously at Kyoko's sleeping form on the couch.

Hoping that no one would mind, Yuki had gone over and knelt in front of her. Gently, he touched her hair and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Kyoko."

Uo was holding out the drawing when he stood up. "She made this while Tohru was at your place. Said that she wanted you to have it."

As Yuki was leaving, the drawing safely protected under his coat, he heard Uo comment quietly to Tohru, "I wish my dad had said good night like that for me just once. I can almost forgive him for leaving you."

Yuki had felt rude as he strained to hear through the closed door what Tohru would say. Finally, he heard, "I think I might be falling in love with him again."

Uo responded, "Nah, I don't think you were ever _out _of love with him. What was it Hana said? Even if the mind forgets, a heart always remembers?"

As he scanned the various styles of frames, he was still on a personal cloud nine. Tohru felt something for him, and even if it took some time there was a chance that they could be what they were before.

OoOoO

_~Six months later~_

"Mama, do I have to take a nap today? Papa's here." Kyoko had the most adorable pout, Yuki decided, although he wasn't going to say anything about that to either Kyoko or Tohru at the moment.

Tohru, tired and frustrated, got down to her daughter's level, trying to keep those things out of her tone. "He's here every Sunday, and he'll _still _be here when you wake up. Just an hour, okay? All you have to do is lay down quietly for an hour."

Yuki was fairly certain that if she did that she'd be asleep for much longer, considering the fact that she hadn't stopped moving since he'd gotten there two hours earlier. "It won't be so hard for you to do that, will it? You wouldn't want to fall asleep early tonight, would you?"

Kyoko stopped pouting. "Papa, would you tuck me in if I took a nap?"

"You would have to do what your mother asked you to no matter if I tuck you in or not." Yuki kept his voice gentle and firm. The whole idea of parenting was still relatively new and he wasn't entirely sure how to go about some things.

"I know, Papa."

Yuki had come to live for Sundays. He saw Tohru and Kyoko on other days sometimes, but Sundays he spent a blessed whole day with them. It was when Kyoko napped that he dedicated himself solely to Tohru. They'd begun dating over three months ago, despite the fact that they were legally married. He'd start from scratch if it would make her feel more comfortable. They took Kyoko on half of their dates and other half it was just them.

Tohru was waiting for him on the couch after he'd gently closed Kyoko's door. She looked exhausted.

Yuki sat down next to her. "Tohru? You look a little drained."

"I'm tired is all," she said, leaning on his shoulder.

Yuki kissed the top of her head. "You can sleep. You don't have to stay awake just because I'm here."

"But I like spending time with you, and I'd hate to waste our time alone together."

Yuki lifted her chin and kissed her with same tenderness he always did. Every time was a gift that he treasured. He felt Tohru sigh a little and he couldn't help but smile, as he pulled away. Then, he lay down, bringing her down with him. Tohru laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

Yuki wrapped his arms around her, one hand trailing through her hair. "Sleep, Tohru."

He felt her breath begin to slow against his neck and savored the warmth of it. Once Yuki knew she was asleep, he whispered, "Aishiteru, Tohru-chan."

OoOoO

Yuki was staring at the paperwork on his desk, wishing that five thirty would arrive early. He glanced at a picture of himself, Tohru, and Kyoko from when they'd taken a trip to the ocean a month or so ago. It had been a perfect day, wonderful in every aspect. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't liked seeing Tohru in her bathing suit, but even more so the blessing of being able to be with them. He held onto every moment. Later in the day, while he and Tohru had been watching Kyoko play in the surf, and Tohru had asked him if she could aska personal question. He'd consented of course; there hadn't been a thing she hadn't known before her memories had been taken away and there was no reason that it should be any different now. Her face had flushed a little and asked, _"On your back…the scars…Where did they come from?" _She'd listened to the explanation for the faint scars that crisscrossed his back with such openness and in the end she'd cried and then wrapped him in a tight hug. It was almost exactly the same as the first time, except that he didn't transform into a rat.

The phone on his desk rang quietly, interrupting his line of thought. "Moshi-moshi. Sohma Yuki speaking." Two minutes later Yuki was gathering up folders of papers to go see his manager one floor up.

Just outside of the office a short secretary nearly collided into him on her way out. "Ah! Sumimasen! Gomen nasai, Sohma-san." She bowed apologetically, before opening the door and stepping back in. "Yakaso-sensei, Sohma-san is here like you requested."

The secretary quickly left, obviously still embarrassed about the near-collision.

Yuki entered the room, closed the door behind him, and bowed. "I brought you the statistics, like you asked."

Yakaso nodded, taking the manilla folder. "Sit down, Sohma-san. I'd like to speak with you about something."

Yuki did as he was asked and sat down across from the slightly sour-faced man.

"How long have you been a supervisor here?" Yakaso asked him.

"Two years."

The company manager leaned back in his seat. "You've always performed your job well, and I'd like to offer you a promotion to assistant manager. Will you accept?"

Yuki was stunned for a moment. "H-hai! Arigatou gozaimasu, Yakaso-sensei."

Yakaso didn't say anything in response except for, "You can start your new position on Monday."

OoOoO

Yuki got off the train one stop further than normal. It had become a familiar stop; the one that let him off, not only near Tohru's apartment, but also the restaurant that she worked at. She wasn't expecting him today, but he wanted to tell her about the promotion. He had debated for a short while whether or not he should wait until the following day. He had planned out tomorrow very carefully, and it could be the finishing touch, but he wanted to see her _now_. He wanted to share this triumph with her. She would be working the supper rush today which meant that she was still at the restaurant.

Upon entering, the woman who would usually seat customers simply turned and caught Tohru's attention, gesturing towards Yuki. Tohru smiled, obviously happy to see him. Quickly she made her way over to him. "Yuki-ku—"

But Yuki had already picked her up and spun around with her in his arms. He put her back down, to find that her face was burning from such a public display of affection. "Ano… Yuki-kun…"

"I was promoted to assistant manager today," he told her proudly.

Tohru's hands flew to her mouth. "You were? Yuki-kun, that's wonderful!" Temporarily forgetting her aversion from such public displays of affection, Tohru threw her arms around him, lifting herself up onto her toes to give him a long kiss.

OoOoO

Yuki couldn't help but keep checking his pocket. Every time he was relieved to find the ring still there. "Yuki-kun? Are you nervous about starting on Monday? You seem restless."

The sun was warm for autumn as he drove them outside of the Tokyo city limits, hands interlocked on the armrest between them. He was nervous, but not about starting a new position. Today was the day he'd ask her to marry him again. He'd been thinking about it for weeks and planning for just as long, even though everything was riding on the thread that she'd say yes.

They'd taken Kyoko to Hanajima's and when he'd walked in she'd looked at him long and hard. "I see," she'd said solemnly. Then, she'd promptly scooped Kyoko up and shooed them out the door. She knew. Somehow she knew.

"I'm fine," he told Tohru. "I'm looking forward to Monday."

Tohru smiled. "Good. I'm very happy for you." Tohru looked out the window, looking at the surroundings as they sped past. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Somewhere I think you'll like," he said vaguely, before checking again to make sure the ring was still there. He'd searched for a velvet box for it, and finding an empty one proved difficult, but he had finally found one.

Five minutes later, they came to a stop at a field filled with summer flowers that refused to die. Tohru smiled so brightly when she saw it. "I love it here! How did you know? Did I tell you?"

"Not anytime recently, no." Yuki got of the car and quickly opened her door for her, making her giggle a little. "But you brought me here a long time ago. I've come here quite often since then. You saw me transform for the first time when we were here."

"Oh! Really?"

Yuki nodded, opening the trunk of the car to get the basket he'd picked up from his brother's shop earlier that day. "Don't worry, I didn't make any of the food," he assured. "Mine volunteered to."

"This is all such a surprise," Tohru said.

"That's what I said it would be, wasn't it?"

They walked farther into the field until they found slightly flat ground where they spread out the sheet and set out the adorable food that Mine had prepared. All of it was small and elegant, and Yuki was glad that Tohru seemed to love it, since he wasn't too sure about it himself. His brother's wife had even included lace doilies with little red hearts embroidered on them. It seemed very European to Yuki.

"Itadakimasu, Mine-san," Tohru said, followed by Yuki.

The two ate and talked (mostly about Kyoko and her upcoming birthday) enjoying the last of the warm sun before the cold would take over.

At long last, they had repacked the basket, and the time was nearing for them to head back to Tokyo, Yuki knew it was time. How many times had he gone over what he would say? At least a dozen. "Tohru," he said. "There's something I'd like to ask you."

She sat up straighter, looking ready to listen as always. "Hai?"

"Before I ask I want you to know something. First… aishiteru. I want to take care of you and Kyoko and always be there for both of you. I wish I could have been from the beginning and it hurts me that I wasn't. I would like to protect and provide for you. I want to take your hand when you're scared, hold you when you cry, and laugh with you when you're happy. You are the kindest and most caring person I have ever met and the only one I will ever love." He reached into his pocket, taking out the small box, holding the ring he had kept safe all those years.

Tohru looked looked frozen in shock as she took the box. Yuki watched apprehensively as she opened it, hoping he hadn't made a mistake and asked too soon. What if she said no? When she saw the small diamond ring inside a blush rose to her face and she stuttered around, her smile lighting up her face.

Yuki could hardly believe it had come back to this at long last. "Honda Tohru, kekkon shite kuremasu ka?"

Tohru's eyes were wide and shining. "Yuki… I… Hai! Hai, I will marry you." Yuki held out his hand for hers and she gave it to him. Yuki could hardly breathe for the joy he felt as he put the ring that had always been hers back on her finger. She was his again. Somehow, she had once again become his. He'd always been hers. From the moment he'd first heard her speak he'd been hers. Even when she'd walked away without knowing he was, he'd been hers.

Yuki pressed his lips to her ring. "Aishiteru," he said, kissing first her forehead, and then each closed eyelid, and finally her lips. "Aishiteru, Tohru."

"Aishiteru mo, Yu-chan." Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him nearer. "'Yu-chan'… It sounds so right."

Yuki couldn't even begin to describe the feelings he had after hearing her say his name that way again; with such affection.

This time there wasn't a bittersweet shadow hanging over them with pending condemnation. There was nothing that would ever stand between them again. Nothing that could take her away. He was hers and she was his. Itsumo.

**Yuki and Tohru became a couple, he got a promotion, and proposed to Tohru who then said yes! That was a lot all in one chapter... I hope no one minds, but I suppose this story sort of goes that way. Jumping to months later like it does. By the way, does that bother anyone? O_O Please review! I'd like to know what you think and it really does help my writing! **

**Kekkon shite kuremasu ka: Will you marry me? **

**Itsumo: Always**

**(I have recently discovered that while 'aishiteru' is a form of 'I love you', it implies complete devotion and the more commonly used form is 'daisuki'. I may go back and change some 'aishiteru's to 'daisuki' but for this chapter they will remain because the context fits the scenes and emotions that are going on.)**


	6. Sparkles

**Um, just a warning: This chapter contains strongly implied LEMON! Nothing graphic, as I would utterly fail at writing anything like that, but they are on their honeymoon at the end so what can you expect? If you don't want to read it, just stop after the wedding finishes. (Yes, we're covering the wedding this chapter) Please pay little mind to the chapter title; I really didn't have a clue what to call it. (I'm holding a contest on my reviews page if you have any ideas. The winner will... well... have their chapter title used.) Thanks to my reviewers: fmababe1124, Tracey4t, Yugicanbesexy, James Birdsong, TwilightPrincess1126, FBFan, AssassinedAngel, Alma Riddle, and al2010. **

**Note: I have Akito as female and now the ex-Juunshi know about it, BUT she has not had a complete turn around like the end of the manga. She is still nasty and scheming. Okay? Good.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters; all rights go to Natsuki Takaya.**

"It's so pretty, Mama!" Kyoko was studying the ring on her mother's finger with rapt attention, turning her hand this way and that to see the diamond sparkle in the light. "Do we get to live with Papa now?"

"Not yet," Tohru said, tapping Kyoko's nose. "But after the wedding, we will." Tohru's aura was glowing, it seemed. Her feet hardly touched the ground as her daughter stared at the ring.

Yuki, standing behind her with his arms encircling her waist, was probably as fascinated with Tohru's ring as Kyoko. He could hardly believe that she was his again; that this wasn't just another dream.

They were still at Hanajima's and she was the only one not making a study of the ring. She had at first, but now she was looking intently at the man who had given it. Her gaze was calculating, intense. "I'm glad to see that your heart is sincere," she intoned. "Be sure to keep it that way."

Uo made her entrance, after having received a call ten minutes ago. "Tohru-kun! Let me see this new bling of yours!" She snatched up Tohru's hand from Kyoko and looked the ring with a smirk. "You could pay off your rent with this."

Tohru shook her head. "I couldn't possibly sell it." She leaned back against Yuki's chest, although Uo was still studying the ring. "The land lord hasn't been around for it for some time anyway. He actually said that I didn't even have to pay rent anymore!"

Both Hana and Uo froze and stared. Yuki had a flashback of tracking down her landlord and having him forward all of Tohru's bills to him. He seemed to recall threatening him into submission. He wondered if he should mention it to Tohru.

"When did this happen?" Hana asked.

"A while ago, I guess," Tohru said.

Uo raised an eyebrow. "And you're not worried or suspicious at all?"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Should I be? I- I mean, since he said that I—What if he didn't mean it? What if the rent's been collecting all this time?"

"I don't think you need to worry about it, Tohru," Yuki found himself saying.

Hana and Uo exchanged looks and a grin.

"Nani? I don't understand."

This was awkward now; he should have told her earlier. Kyoko latched onto both of her parents legs in one tight hold, obliviously giggling as the adults hung in awkward silence.

Hana and Uo looked at Yuki expectantly. With a sigh of defeat, Yuki rested his chin on top of her head. "I took care of all that for you. Both as an apology for not being there until recently and because I wanted to. Please, just don't concern yourself over it."

Tohru quickly turned around, gaping a bit. "But… but I… you…" Her face flushed and she looked fairly lost as to what she was supposed to say.

Yuki drew her back to him. "Tohru, don't worry yourself. Let me take care of you."

Hana and Uo looked at him approvingly. He decided to take that as a good sign. "But," Tohru said, still trying to say something coherent. "You… ano…"

"Tohru-chan," Hanajima said. "You're engaged to him now, just let him. Unless you're going to insist on paying rent even after you're married?"

Uo crossed her arms. "You can't do everything on your own, you know."

Tohru covered her face with her hands, mumbling, "Fine, fine."

Yuki kissed the top of her head, smiling. "We have better things to think about now."

Kyoko, tired of being left out of the conversation, made her voice known. "If there's a wedding, can I throw the pretty petals?"

"Of course, you can be the flower girl," Tohru said, picking up her daughter and holding her close.

"Who else would be?" Yuki wondered aloud. Then, with the soft look he always reserved for his daughter (without realizing it himself), he asked, "What sort of flowers would you like to throw?"

Kyoko looked confused for a minute before answering hesitantly, "Pretty ones?"

OoOoO

Ayame flew past Yuki with several white fabrics draped over his arms. "You must not look!" he proclaimed. "The groom can't see the bride in her wedding dress until the moment is upon him!"

"I've already seen her in a wedding dress," Yuki pointed out. The only reason he was here was to keep Kyoko out of mischief until it was time for the flower girl dress to be decided upon. Mine had practically fallen over herself at the sight of Kyoko, imagining all the possibilities before her.

"It doesn't matter!" Ayame called just before disappearing into the back room.

Kyoko wandered amongst the fabrics, Yuki trailing behind her. "Papa! Look at this one!" Kyoko pointed enthusiastically at blue sparkly sequined fabric. "It's pretty!"

Personally, Yuki found the fabric to be a little bit too 'pretty'. "It certainly is."

Kyoko saw a table full of beads and buttons and let out a squeal. "Look!" She ran over and peeked over the edge, not quite tall enough to see everything. She reached for one of the canisters, but Yuki was quicker. His brother had made it known that buttons and beads would be the worst thing to have spill.

Yuki held the canister down so that Kyoko could see the miniscule silver beads. He wasn't entirely sure what such a thing could be used for even. "You can look," he told his daughter, "but don't touch."

Kyoko was content to watch the light bounce off the metallic beads, her eyes wide. "Like pixie dust!" she said, just as the door to the back room opened.

"Manager! Can we work on Kyoko-chan next?" Mine's voice asked.

Yuki put the beads back and took Kyoko's hand, leading her out of the maze of sewing supplies.

"Oh, but of course, we _must_ begin work on the flower girl dress now that the wedding gown has been planned. For a small child to send petals fluttering gracefully to the ground is the very picture of innocence! We must bring this picture of purity to wondrous life!"

"We cannot fail!" Mine looked positively ready for battle.

Yuki sometimes wondered how it was possible for him to be even distantly related to these people. Kyoko never had qualms in the least. "Ayame-oji, I found sparkles!"

Kyoko let go Yuki's hand to run over and hug Ayame. Ayame's first reaction was to glance nervously about his shop to make sure everything was still as he'd left it. Small children seemed to set him on edge, Yuki had noticed. Perhaps, it was because the last time Kyoko hd been to his shop she'd spilled a whole table of carefully sorted buttons. Finally, Ayame responded, "Sparkles and only the best kind, I hope!" He laughed nervously before checking once again that his supplies were as they should be.

Yuki turned is attention to Tohru, who looked overwhelmed. In fact, she appeared to be teetering slightly. Yuki took her into his arms, awe struck as always by the feeling of holding her close. "How did it go?" he asked.

She mumbled something about keeping secrets into his chest and Yuki decided not to press her further.

Ayame swooped in, waving his left hand at his younger brother. "Now, now, mon frere! You can't steal her away in that manner just yet! You must pledge everything you have to her and give her a ring before witnesses!" Ayame waved his own left hand about just once more.

Fairly certain, he'd previously reminded Ayame that he'd already done all of that, Yuki didn't say anything, although he did send him a half-hearted scowl, not relinquishing his embrace.

"Mine-oba," Kyoko said. "Can my dress have sparkles?"

Mine was probably more excited about the prospect of designing the dress than any of the others; her eyes were shining with a slightly wild look. "Such an adorable little girl and she gets to be my niece!" Mine clapped her hands. "We'll see about the sparkles, Kyoko-chan, but how about some ribbons? And tulle? And… and…" Mine looked ready to faint as her mind took in all the possibilities.

Yuki was glad to leave most of the wedding planning to his brother; he wasn't certain he could handle it. And Tohru was already busy with her job and Kyoko; she didn't need anything added to it. Ayame and Mine had immediately designated themselves to plan it all, although most of the decisions would need Tohru's consent. However grateful Yuki was to his brother, watching him dance through his shop prattling off his usual nonsense made him wonder what the outcome would be.

Other things occupied his mind his mind as well. Now that he and Tohru were getting married he wanted to buy a house and move out of his apartment. Truthfully, he could have moved long ago, but the apartment had been a part of his past life with Tohru and he didn't want to leave it behind. Now, things were different. Not only did he have more than memories of Tohru, but he also had a daughter who might want more room to run and play. He was only just starting to look into buying a different place, and that, on top of wedding preparations, was exhausting.

Even so, as he hugged Tohru closer, he knew that everything would work out.

OoOoO

Yuki and Tohru entered the reception hall to the applause of those gathered there. Tohru blushed and half hid behind Yuki's shoulder. With her close proximity, Yuki had to try very hard not to trip on the hem of her wedding dress. When he'd first seen her in it had leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Kirei." And she was. He had to fight for composure whenever he so much as looked at her.

Kyoko skipped in behind them, still throwing petals everywhere, humming and smiling. As she'd hoped for the small silver beads that she called 'sparkles' were included on her adorable little dress. They glinted in the light, as she skipped around her parents throwing petals with a giggle.

Yuki was wary of only one of the guests; Akito lurked in the corner somewhere. And he- _she_ still seemed unhappy about the whole thing. She'd consented with visible displeasure, and now was most likely sitting with an over-enthusiastic Shigure. Today was the first time the Sohma head had seen Yuki's family and as of yet she hadn't spoken to him or them that day.

The applause died out as they reached their seats, replaced by soft conversation. Suddenly, Akito stepped in front of him. And so close to Kyoko. In an instant, Yuki grabbed her small hand and brought her closer to him. "Akito-san," he acknowledged.

Tohru piped up from beside Yuki. "Oh! You're Akito-san?" She bowed. "Hajimimashite. I'm Tohru Ho—" She stopped with a small smile and blush. "I'm Tohru Sohma."

Yuki enjoyed hearing her say her new name, and for a moment he let down his guard to smile to himself, replaying her words over in his head. Quickly, he brought himself back to the present, and saw that Akito was looking at Kyoko.

No. She wouldn't as much as touch Kyoko with one finger. Yuki gestured to the little girl, still keeping her slightly behind him. "This is our daughter, Kyoko."

Kyoko reached into her basket and found the last fully intact flower. She held it up to Akito with a smile.

Akito looked at her with obvious disdain before taking the flower. She looked back at Yuki. "You should be grateful to me for allowing you this," she said coldly. "You disobeyed me once in this regard, thinking that you could take what I didn't permit you to. I'm giving it back only because I want your disgusting self out of my sight."

Akito didn't say another word as she left, although she crumpled Kyoko's flower and threw it to the side with a scowl.

"Yu-chan? Are you okay?" Tohru's voice was worried.

"I'm fine, Tohru. I'm not about to let Akito ruin our wedding day for me. Or you." Yuki ran his thumb over her jawline before leaning down and kissing her affectionately. "Promise me that you won't take anything she says or does to heart."

Tohru nodded and smiled. "This is the best day of my life, Yuki. Nothing can change that."

"Hana-obachan! Uo-obachan!" Kyoko took off running, her arms spread wide.

Yuki and Tohru went over to greet them as well. Hana, shamelessly wearing black to a wedding, was looking in the direction Akito had gone. "That person. Was that the head of your family, Yuki-kun?"

"Yeah, he seemed kinda shady of you ask me," Uo said.

"She," Yuki corrected. "She's a she. But, yes, that was the Sohma head."

"I see," Hana said. "And she's the one who separated you before?"

"Hai," Yuki said, "but she won't be causing us any more trouble, I don't think."

"I'd have to show her a thing or two if she tried." Uo cracked her knuckles.

"But for today, let's just have a good time, hai?" Tohru asked.

"Mama," Kyoko said, jumping up and down. "Can we have the cake yet?"

"We have to eat first, sweetheart," Tohru reminded her.

They sat down in their seats, Kyoko instantly crawling up into Tohru's lap. Yuki took Tohru's hand under the table, running his thumb over the soft skin.

The reception went smoothly after the Akito incident, everything falling in place as Ayame and Mine had planned. Yuki had to admit that decorations were nice; small candles set along the tables, surrounded by yellow and white flowers. There was also an arch by the door wrapped in the same flowers and some green ivy.

Yuki's parents were less than pleased with him. Not only for their recent discovery of his previous marriage but the fact that he was marrying the same woman again and she had a fairly low social status. Society would see him as someone who would willingly marry a single mother, who they would believe had been improper. His parents knew that that was the view society would take and for that they were irritated. He didn't care what they thought. They had never once cared about what he thought; he saw no reason to show them anything different. His mother left directly after the dinner, his father following. Them and Akito aside, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Tohru didn't have much family, but the vast amount of Sohma made up for it. Hatori seemed at some sort of peace with himself, the only thing disrupting it being Yuki's hyper-active brother. Hiro and Kisa were very much a couple, and Rin was on Haru's arm.

Just before the dancing, Ayame grabbed an empty chair and placed it a few feet in front of the bridal table where everyone could see. "And now, ladies and gentleman! May I please have your attention?" Ayame clapped his hands, flipping his hair behind him.

Yuki had a bad feeling about this. He wondered if it would be best to grab Tohru and run. Call off the rest of the reception and just leave. Yes, that would be a good plan with the way this was going.

Ayame continued, "It's time for our bride and groom to perform the garter toss!" He turned to the astounded couple and gestured to them enthusiastically. "Come, come, my brother! And bring the lovely bride! Everyone is waiting."

Yuki looked at Tohru to gauge her reaction. Her mouth hung open a little, and there was a little color in her cheeks, although not all that much. "You don't have to," he told her.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone," she said, getting up.

Yuki glared at his brother as Tohru sat down in the chair Ayame had set up for her. "Now, mon frere," Ayame said, taking Yuki's hand. "There shall be none of your hands doing all the work. That would be the worst kind of cheating! You must use your teeth only and that of course requires your head to be under her lovely skirts and face near to—"

Yuki stopped him mid-sentence with a smack to the head. "I get it. Please, just shut up."

With a quick whispered apology to Tohru, he ducked under the surprisingly heavy skirt of her wedding dress, making sure the hem went down after him. He realized he most likely had Mine to blame for the fact that the garter was so far up on her thigh. He made it as brief as possible when he gripped the garter between his teeth and slipped it down her leg. He came out from under her skirt, garter in hand, to see Haru smirking at him.

Tohru's face was a deep red, and Kyoko looked confused. Why did he have to feel like a pervert for something he was forced into? "I hope you're happy," he said under his breath to Ayame. "And I am _not_ tossing this." He slipped it into his pocket before Ayame could protest.

Haru came up and patted his shoulder. "Don't be so down, Yuki. You just got an extra look up your wife's skirt."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Yuki asked him, before leading Tohru outside and away from all the attention that she didn't want.

"Gomen, Tohru. My brother was out of line."

Tohru, still red in the face, shook her head. "It's okay, Yu-chan, it surprised me is all. It doesn't bother me for you to do what you did."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Even in front of people?"

"Well, I—I mean… In front of people is different."

Yuki took her hand, gently kissing the back of it. "They're expecting us inside for the first dance."

OoOoO

Much later that night, Yuki and Tohru found themselves at one of the many Sohma summer homes. Kyoko would be staying with Uo for two weeks while they were on their honeymoon.

Tohru had finally let her hair out of the many rhinestone pins, and it fell free down past her shoulders and Yuki carried her inside, their lips already beginning what was to become so much more. He laid her down on the bed, his lips never breaking contact as his fingers tried to make sense of the fasteners on the back of her travel dress. Finally it slipped down off her shoulders, and he let his mouth linger down her jaw and neck. He drew back enough to jerk his shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor.

"Yuki…" Tohru said, her voice soft and pleading. "Don't stop."

As if he would. He'd yearned to make an intimate gift of himself to her for too long to stop before they began. And she was truly beautiful; every small detail of her. This night would belong to them.

He already knew her this way; he knew which places that a single touch and caress from him gave her more pleasure than others. And while everything was new to her, there were some things that were new to him, as well.

Before, it had been difficult to hold himself away from her and so many times had abruptly ended in a small trembling grey rat. Now, he didn't have to hold back. He didn't have to deny her any part of himself. He could freely give her everything he was.

**FLUFFIES! MUCH FLUFFIES! What did you think? Of the wedding? Akito? Yuki's parents? Ayame? Garter toss? Hana and Uo? ...The honeymoon? You need not answer all of these questions, but please leave a few words in a review! Just enough to give me your overall thoughts on this chapter. (But feel free to get detailed...) *pouts* Please review! (And feel free to submit ideas for a chapter title.)**


	7. Epilogue: Welcome Home

**This is the epilogue, sadly... T_T I really enjoyed every minute writing and posting this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you to all of my reviewers throughout the story: AssasinedAngel, fmababe1124, Yugicanbesexy, TwilightPrincess1126, Yuki'sLittleNezumi998, Atemu9, FBFan, Tracet4t, James Birdsong, Alma Riddle, al2010, and RoseyChickadee. YOu have my very soncere gratitude for reading this story to the end, and also for leaving reviews. As an epilogue, this chapter is very short. I wanted to make it a little longer, but I think its best this way somehow. Everything that needs to said has been said. Or will be once you finish another of my ridiculously long ANs and read the chapter. One final disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters and all rights go to Natsuki Takaya. I make no profit from this story. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Tohru blinked, and looked around. The first rays of sunlight peered through the windows, illuminating the discarded clothes on the floor with threads of warm light. On an ordinary day she would wake up around this time and start breakfast for Kyoko. But not this morning.

She curled up closer to Yuki's chest, placing her ear over his heart, and began listening to his heartbeat as he slept. She had never felt as loved as she had the previous night. Every time Yuki had looked at her, she had felt beautiful. How was it that with only a soft gaze and without speaking a word he could make her feel that way?

She picked herself up slightly from his chest, bringing her hand from its place around his neck, she let her fingertips gently brush over the features of his face. He'd touched her in much the same way after they had made love, while he was still gasping for breath. Every gentle touch from him had made her feel so incredibly loved that it was hard to describe. It was her sincere hope that he felt the same way, and had experienced the same joy that she had. She hoped that she had been able to give him that joy and feeling of being loved in the same way that he had given it to her.

Tohru smiled to herself as Yuki slept on, despite the fact that her fingertips were making a study of his face; he really wasn't a morning person. She loved him. She hadn't even known that she could love a person this way.

Quietly so as not to wake him, she settled back down next him, once more pressing her ear over his heart to revel in its steady beat, letting it lull her back to sleep.

A few hours later, Yuki smiled upon waking. An extraordinary way to wake up in the morning, he decided, was with Tohru in his arms, her warm body pressed close and her arms wrapped lovingly around his neck. She smelled heavenly too; strawberries as usual, but also the potent scent of intimacy.

He couldn't help but take a deep breath to better remember it by. As he exhaled, it stirred her hair, and then she shifted in her sleep, opening her eyes. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yu-chan."

"Ohayo, Tohru-chan"

OoOoO

"Thank God, you're back!" Uo said, opening the door. "As much as I love her, Kyoko's a handful."

Tohru and Yuki had returned and they'd come straightaway to get their daughter. Uo looked exhausted, but she still couldn't help but joke, "I hope you two had plenty of _fun and games_ while you were away."

Tohru's face darkened several shades and she stuttered around helplessly.

"Mama! Papa!" Kyoko leaped into her mother's arms with joy. "I missed you!"

Yuki kissed her forehead, saying, "We missed you too."

OoOoO

Yuki was exhausted. It had been a stressful day, and he was glad that the train wasn't packed so full that he had to stand. It had been the first day back after the honeymoon and there had been work to catch up on, not to mention the lack of sleep that he still carried with him.

When he finally made it to the house they had just recently moved into, all he wanted to do was sleep. He wasn't even hungry. "I'm home," he said as he entered. Kyoko promptly ran up and hugged his leg, and Tohru stepped out of the kitchen, apron still on.

In that moment, Yuki decided that he wasn't tired at all. And not only that, he was hungry too, at least for whatever it was that Tohru was preparing.

"Welcome home, Yu-chan," she said, smiling.

* * *

_**Strangers become friends. Friends become lovers. Lovers become strangers. Strangers become friends once more, and over and over. **_

_**~Anne MacCafferty, Charmed Thirds **_

* * *

Please review this final chapter! I may or may not be doing a sequel... I'm not sure yet. If I decide to it would be following Tohru's pregnancy and the birth of their second child. If this is something you'd be interested in, let me me know in your review. Also, I'm posting a one-shot tomorrow (maybe tonight) on how and why Yuki's hair is the way it is called Haircut for lack of a better title. Please read it if you have a chance! Once again, my thanks for reading this to the end!


End file.
